


He Had It Coming...

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Horror, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2007:</p><p>The Doctor is attacked in a pitch-black room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Had It Coming...

The Doctor woke up. He'd fallen asleep in the Butterfly Room. He shook his head. How long had he slept? In all the time he'd spent in this room, he had never been in it at night. He hadn't even considered that the room had a night. Even the butterflies must be asleep as they didn't seem to be about. He sat up and ran a hand through his beautiful head of shoulder-length chestnut curls. He was in desperate need of tea. Something unusual. Blackcurrant Bracer, for instance. He headed through the door on his way to the TARDIS kitchens. And stopped. He wasn't in the Console Room. He wasn't in ANY room he recognised. He felt somewhat chilly - from the cold air and not a little fear.

The nearly pitch black room seemed vague with no discernible features. The floor looked like some sort of straw matting, but felt relatively soft. He squinted. He could almost see shapes. There was also a sense of voices - vaguely familiar. He heard the soft sound of footsteps coming from all round him. He was definitely getting scared. Then three figures materialised out of the dark and surrounded him, grinning evilly.

"Charley? Sam? BENNY?" The Doctor started to back away. He hadn't seen any of them for a very long time. He'd been travelling alone for some years now. Not one of them said a word, they just grinned wickedly at him. How had they got here? What did they want? Why were they just grinning at him? "How...? Why...? What...?" He stammered. To use an expression of Sam's, this was starting to seriously freak him out.

They advanced on him with arms outstretched. He backed away for quite a distance. Suddenly, in an extraordinary burst of speed and strength, they lunged as one at him. "Ahhhh!" He cried as he toppled heavily to the ground.

"Let's get him!" They chorused in eerie, but familiar, voices. Before he knew what they were about, they were subjecting him to a merciless and relentless tickle attack in payback for all times he'd done it to them. They hadn't planned on letting him up for a very long time, but they finally left him on the floor, exhausted, still laughing helplessly, and completely baffled as to how the whole thing had happened.

They vanished as mysteriously as they had come, but he could hear their eerie voices laughingly proclaiming, "He had it coming!".

The End


End file.
